


Trapping The Tracker

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Shane and Daryl get stuck waiting on a herd to pass them by while out scouting. Shane decides this is the perfect time to have a series talk about where the Younger Dixon stands in the group.





	Trapping The Tracker

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm procrastinating basically everything else. But I had this idea and at first I was gonna have Shane be Negan but it flowed better with the deputy than with the dictator. Anyways, comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are super appreciate I hope you guys enjoy!

"Shit. Go back, go back." Shane hisses through his teeth, reaching behind him to shove at the younger man's chest. There's a muffled curse as they stumble a little.

"Ain't no "back" s'why we came this way, ya fuckin' pig." Was Daryl's growl of a response. Shane glances behind him briefly before pushing him to the side. 

"Fine. In that shed. Up there on that incline." He whispers, heart still pounding. The smell was bad enough but he could _hear_ the large group of dead getting closer. The quick glance he had showed close to two dozen at least. Something Shane and Daryl were not prepared to deal with. Grumbling the two of them work in sync, back to back as they make their way up the small hill. On their way through they had both spotted it and had planned to check it out on their way back. Finding a back way off the quarry's cliff was something that was proving to be difficult. And they were going to have to figure out something to do with this batch of walkers. 

"Get in here you idiot." Daryl snarls grabbing Shane by the back of the shirt and yanking him inside. Shane grunts as his back was slammed against the solid Dixon. The man was shorter than he was and definitely thinner but that didn't mean a damned thing apparently. He hears Daryl grunt and cuss as his face was suddenly squished against Shane's neck. 

"Fucking hick." Shane rolls his eyes pulling the door shut in front of him. 

"Might be a hick but if any of them dead come a knocking they gonna be gnawin' on your ugly ass." Daryl snaps. Shane grins to himself. One of the differences between Daryl and big brother Merle was the elder would have just left Shane for dead. Locked himself up in the shack and be done with it. It's why he chose to bring the younger on this little recon. 

"Knew you'd been lookin'." Shane teases with a small wiggle. Daryl makes a horrified choking noise, doing what he could to pull away. With no space to do so, all he succeeds in doing is making a racket. "Quiet down there sunshine." Shane glances over his shoulder, pleased to see the hunter's face was a deep pink.

"Ain't no fag you jackass." Daryl mumbles shifting a little trying to reduce the physical contact. Shane smirks focusing on the door. 

"Nothin' wrong with taking a little peek there country boy. It's a nice ass. Damn proud of my own physic." He didn't need to turn around to know Daryl was making a face. "Jus' like you should be proud of yours." Shane continues on, pushing himself backwards. Daryl sucks in a harsh breath, his grip tightening on his crossbow's strap. 

"Proud? O'what? M'justta scrawny redneck, with a asshole for a brother. Merle's the one that gets all the pussy." Daryl talks, but to Shane it seems more like an automatic response. 

"That make you a virgin?" Was Shane's immediate question. Daryl snorts. 

"Fuck no. You think Merle would allow the world to end 'fore he got me laid?" Shane nods a little. That makes sense. He could imagine the circle of friends that Merle kept around. The sort of people he had Daryl spend time with. The kind of group that wouldn't take kindly to someone like Daryl. Someone who wasn't interested in women. Or treating sex as a necessity. 

"True. He seems like the kind of jerk who gives a shit 'bout what others think." Daryl stayed silent. Shane licks his lips thinking. A dangerous past time. He and Lori were getting closer, but it still feels like a betrayal to Rick to even think about her in any kind of way other than friendly. The man had just died three weeks ago. "Did'ya enjoy it?" Shane feels the need to ask. Daryl shrugs. 

"Don't 'member much of it. S'pose. A hole's a hole right?" Now, Shane isn't exactly a religious man. Used to believe in a higher power before the dead started eating the living. But he sends a prayer to the man upstairs for Daryl just throwing that sentence out there. 

"Nice sayin'. 'A hole's a hole.' Might use that later tonight." Shane enjoys the pause much more than he should. Could almost hear all the cogs working in Daryl's brain. 

"For-for what?" Daryl cautiously asks. Shane adjusts himself so when he leans his head back, it's resting on Daryl's chest. Daryl stares down at him, shock shown clearly even in the dimly lit shed. 

"Seducin' you." Before either of them could react, the sound of snarls were heard outside. Closer than before. "Shh." Shane warns pulling his pistol out, versus trying to wrangle his shotgun up, and in any sort of way that would make it useful. Daryl pulls out his hunting knife, the cross bow in the same situation as the shot gun, both of them staring at the door. Through the panels Shane could see the large group shuffling past. They were far enough away that if the two of them stayed quiet it was safe. As a bonus the walkers were headed _away_ from camp. 

"You shh." Daryl whispers. "Fuckin' freak." Shane raises an eyebrow, a slow smile spreading across his face. He can't help it. When he's near Daryl he's just always grinning. 

"Freak? Why's it make me a freak?" He teases, wiggling against Daryl's crotch. It was difficult to decide which he loved more, the quiet sputtering or the hardening bulge. 

"There's _walkers_ not ten feet away." Daryl reminds harshly. Shane nods. 

"Mh-hm. Indeed there are. Bout two dozen or so." He responds back nonchalantly. "Gotta keep quiet." Shane continues on, grinding backwards as if he was cuddling up in front of a fire. 

"This how you get your kicks Walsh? Jackin' it close to death?" Daryl snips, feeling either side of him trying to find a way to get out from behind the older man. Shane chuckles. 

"I ain't the jackin' type. Not my own anyways." Daryl freezes. Shane shifts a little, a thrill of excitement running up his spine. He could feel every hard inch of Dixon's cock, pressed up against his ass. He'd be lying if he tried to say there was any other reason for his own cock to be painfully straining against his cargo's. Bad day to forgo boxers. 

"An' ya wonder why you a freak." Daryl mumbles. Shane bites back a laugh. 

"Here I was thinkin' it was cause I enjoy a good fuck, gender be damned." Shane reaches back tangling a hand in Daryl's hair. "An', after all; "a hole's a hole", ain't that right?" Daryl growls, low and just a little threateningly, in his ear. Shane almost moans at the sound, definitely starts leaking with want. 

"Don't toy with me." He warns. Shane shakes his head.

"Nah man. Just horny. Been checkin' you out ever since you and your brother stumbled into camp." Daryl snorts. 

"Bullshit." Shane rolls his hips, tempted to either drop his gun, or let go of Daryl's hair. This was a little hotter than he thought it was going to be. 

"C'mon Dixon. You didn't find it strange? Every time you looked up, I was turning away? Jus' always in sight?" There was a pause. One Shane takes advantage of. Ruthlessly he shimmies any which way he could. His pulse quickens when he realizes Daryl was panting under his breath. Glancing between the cracks he notices the last of the walkers shuffling by. In about five minutes it would be safe. 

"Stalker." Daryl gasps, his head falling backwards. "M'thought ya was a stalker. Merle thought ya didn't trust us." Shane inclines his head. Merle he didn't. Daryl he figured would just do whatever his brother was doing. 

"Not the first time you've been wrong I'm sure." Shane murmurs gently pulling Daryl's hair, directing him back. Easier to hear. 

Shane's mouth goes dry as a tiny whimper escapes Daryl's lips. If he wasn't worried about more walkers, Shane would gladly burst out of the shed kill everything he could see and drag the young Dixon back to camp and keep him in his tent until next week. Being just a little smarter than that, and someone who rarely lets his lust cloud his judgement, Shane arches his back, easing away from Daryl just the slightest bit. Daryl's hand shoots out, grabbing Shane by the hip and slamming his ass back firmly in place against Daryl's cock. A soft groan works its way up Shane's throat at that reaction. 

"N-not safe to leave yet." Daryl tries to lie, his hand slowly moving away. Gun still in hand, Shane clamps Daryl's in place. 

"I gotcha man. I ain't goin' to leave ya like this." A shudder runs through Daryl, his hips jerk unconsciously. Shane takes a shaky breath. "God damn it man. Cain't ya just imagine it? Your tent, it's dark. Me on my back _beggin'_ for ya." Daryl buries his face in Shane's neck, stifling a groan. "I paint a pretty picture, but shit, just think. How hot, and tight I'll be for you. You'd have to cover my mouth with your hand, cause I'd be tryin' to scream your name." Daryl squeezes his eyes shut trying not to think about it. 

"Merle'd here ya. He'd out ya and kill us both." Daryl breathes out. Shane laughs breathless. 

"Nah, I'll have him on watch. On the other side of camp. Far away from us." Daryl shivers, standing still with Shane all but forcing Daryl to hump him was starting to make his legs itch. "Jesus Daryl, I think I could cum just on your dick. I can feel it from here. All hot and hard. Makes me ache man." Daryl's eyes widen as he starts to writhe. "I'd be under ya, squirmin'. You could even hand-cuff me if ya want." Daryl bites his lip, knife dropping to the ground with a thud, wrapping his arm around Shane, tugging him as if they could get closer. Shane glances outside, relieved that the walkers seemed to be out of ear shot. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 

"Don't shut up now." Daryl's demand sounded more like a plea than he probably meant, but Shane hums in agreement. 

"Anythin' you want from me, you'd get. I'll be a good little bitch just for you." Daryl keens, his hand running itself along the edge of Shane's waist band. Shane's breath hitches, goosebumps flying across his skin. "Anythin' jus' as long as I get to suck your cock." Shane blurts out arching into Daryl's touch, wondering when Daryl gained control of this situation. Shane's chest was heaving watching Daryl's fingers disappear from sight. Curling around his neglected erection. "Ah, fuck." He gasps. 

"Keep talking." Daryl rasps against his skin, swirling his thumb around Shane's weeping head. Nodding weakly Shane's head falls back against Daryl's shoulder.

"Dir-dirty talk s'what gets ya? Glad to hear it. M'something of a master of it." Daryl gives a squeeze of impatience. Not before Shane felt his cock twitch. "Oh man, I wanna taste ya. Wanna feel ya yankin' on m'hair as you come down my throat. Damn it Daryl, I wanna choke on your cock." He admits, thrusting into Daryl's hand recklessly. 

" _Fuck_ , Walsh." Daryl whines. Shane pulls on Daryl's hair all but vibrating.

"You close? Oh please tell me you're close. I wanna feel you, Daryl." Daryl twists his wrist earning a broken sound for his trouble.

"M'close, ya bastard. M'so fuckin' close." Shane moans softly, fumbling to re-holster his gun and shove his hand down his pants at the same time. Daryl watches through hooded eyes as Shane grab his wrist and futilely tries to force Daryl to speed up. 

"Yeah? Oh, fuck Daryl me too, me too please. Please I'll do anythin'. Fuck I want you to fuck me." Shane rambles. He sounded desperate even to his own ears. Honestly he didn't think he was _this_ worked up. "Wantcha to bend me over, spread me out, fill me up." Daryl grunts in effort, the two of them finding a rhythm to work with. "God, baby you feel so damn good." It was like a flood of words. Once he started, Shane just couldn't shut the fuck up. "You're so strong baby, you could spank me so hard, bruise me for days. Fuck, mark me. Show the whole gotdamn camp that I'm your bitch, baby." He could hear it, and later he might get embarrassed about it, but for now he didn't give a rats ass.

"Ngh-ah, **fuck**." Daryl's hips stutter to a halt, shivering as hot stickiness stains his jeans. Shane gasps, whispering Daryl's name repeatedly as he spills over their combined grip.

Panting the two of them remain immobile for a few moments. Both trying to catch their breathes. Daryl recovers first. His face growing warm thinking about what just happened. And what Merle was going to say. Let alone the rest of the camp. Clearing his throat, Daryl slowly pulls his hand out, thinking he was going to miss the red rag he was going to half to throw away. Shane, finally, releases his hair, only to snatch Daryl's wrist. Blinking he pauses. In shock and awe, he watches Shane pull Daryl's hand close and starts lapping away at the mess. Nervously he swallows, suddenly unable to move a muscle. 

"Damn man. That was-" Shane laughs shakily, "that was something else. I'll tell you what, man." Daryl nods while Shane puts himself together. "C'mon. It's safe." Daryl blinks in surprise. Just like that? Was Shane unaware of what just happened? Was he brain dead? They couldn't just.... _go_. Things were different now. Weren't they? He's certainly not going to be able to look at the ex-cop the same. 

"Uh-wha-" Daryl shakes his head and sighs. He almost forgot. He _was_ a Dixon after all. 'Course this was a dirty little secret. "Yeah." He mutters bitterly, following Shane. Louder than he normally was in the woods. Shane glances at him switching to his shotgun. 

"Tsk. And take this water. Toss it on the front of your pants." Daryl looks down at himself with a grimace. He nods again taking the offered bottle and doing as he was told. "We found a stream." Truth. "I was a jack ass and tripped you into it. Tryin' to getcha to lighten' up." Not truth. Daryl rolls his eyes. 

"Don't I need to give ya a black eye to make that convincing?" Daryl does his best to keep his resentment out of his voice. Shane chuckles.

"Not a black eye, but a swing to the cheek probably won't hurt." He agrees, stopping to face him. Daryl glares at him, debating on whether or not to go through with this. With a little more force than necessary, Daryl slugs him in the face. Right cheek. Shane curses as he was sent spiraling. 

"Sorry. Too much?" He asks not at all trying to sound contrite. Shane smirks, checking the corner of his mouth for blood. He straightens up with a laugh. 

"Nah. I can take a hit man." Shane picks up his fallen weapon and starts walking away, back to camp. "Jus' like I'ma take that cock tonight." He calls over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. Daryl's mouth drops watching him go. 

"Fuckin' freak." He grumbles with a shake of his head following. Although he couldn't help the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. 


End file.
